Forever and Always
by MandyLittleton
Summary: Se conocian y querian desde pequeños, que pasara cuando el tiempo pase y ellos cambien? Seguira ese amor tan puro, vivo, ese que los acompaño durante tanto tiempo? MAL SUMMARY, desde preescolar hasta adultos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo: 1 "Primer día de clases"

-Bella….cariño, despierta- refunfuñé mientras me tapaba la cara con mis cobijas.

-Vamos Bella, hoy es tu primer día en el jardín de niños- esta vez no me pude quejar porque mi mamá comenzó a hacerme muchas cosquillas.

-Esta bien!- paré de reír y me quite las cobijas de encima refregándome los ojos.

-Hay mi pequeña, estas tan grande, hoy ya empiezas la escuela cariño, no estas emocionada?- ella si que estaba emocionada.

-Nop- dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo mi ceño.

-Vamos Bella, vas a ver como te divertirás, tendrás muchos amigos nuevos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no quiero amigos nuevos, me quiero quedar aquí contigo- dije haciendo puchero.

Mi mama me tomo en brazos para llevarme abajo a desayunar. En la cocina estaba mi papa.

-Papi!- grite y levante los brazos para que me alzara.

-Hola princesa- dijo abrazándome y besando mis cabellos- Porque esa carita tan triste?

-Porque no quiero ir a ese lugar-el sabia a que me refería-me quiero quedar con ustedes- sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar.

-Bells-mi papi me abrazo mas fuerte-no llores bebe, vas a ver como te diviertes, además la tarde se te pasara volando y cuando menos lo pienses ya estarás aquí en casa- dijo tocando mi nariz.

Me seque las lagrimas, me baje de sus piernas y me subí en mi silla mientras mi mama(la peor mama del mundo) me daba mi desayuno.

Apenas termine de comer mi mama me llevo arriba a vestirme y "a ponerme bonita", no se para que….

Ya con mi vestido rosa, mi cabello peinado con una flor al costado, mi mochila y mi oso de peluche, el señor Twiggles, nos subimos al auto de policía de mi papa para ir a mi cárcel, solo con pensarlo me hacia poner triste, ya no me querían y por eso me llevaban lejos?

-Bella, llegamos- dijo mi mama, mire por la ventana y vi un edificio no muy alto, pintado de diferentes colores, parecía alegre….No me importaba. También había muchos niños entrando con sus mamas y sus papas, los que parecían felices… pobres ingenuos, no saben lo que les espera, y los que no, los entendía terriblemente.

Mi mama me bajo del auto y me llevo en brazos hasta la puerta, me estaba aferrando fuerte al cuello de su blusa, no iba a ceder sin pelear antes.

Caminamos hasta una señora muy bonita que saludaba a todos los niños.

-Hola, soy Emma, la maestra de los niños- nos dijo con una sonrisa, yo escondí la cara en el cuello de mi mama.

-Yo soy René, el es Charlie y ella es Isabella- dijo mi mama. Mire de reojo a la mujer.

-Hola Isabella, porque no vas a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros mientras tus papas firman unos papeles?- me aferre todavía mas fuerte a la blusa de mi mama, me dolían las manos.

-Vamos Bella, ve a conocer a tus nuevos amigos-me dijo mi mama. No le hice caso.

-De que hablamos Bella?-me dijo mi papa levantando la voz, solo usaba esa voz cuando me regañaba. Desistí, si, sabia que era una gallina, pero era mi papa!, que se puede hacer en contra de tus papas?, además me quitaría a mi oso y yo no puedo vivir sin mi oso.

-Esta bien-dije enojada, abrace a mi mama y a mi papa, la señora me llevo hasta la parte trasera del edificio donde había una salita llena de juguetes, libros, un gran pizarrón, instrumentos de música, de todo…Salude a mis papas a lo lejos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no, no iba a llorar, debía ser fuerte.

Emma se fue dejándome sola acomodando mis cosas en un estante con mi nombre. Una vez que guarde todo tome al señor Twiggles, o Twiggy para amigos y conocidos, en mis brazos y me senté en una mesa al lado de una niña que estaba coloreando un conejo con una zanahoria.

-Hola, me llamo Bella-le dije, quería saber de donde había sacado ese libro para colorear.

-Hola, yo soy Ángela-parecía tímida, me miro un ratito y me alcanzo sus pinturas con otro libro-quieres?

-Si, gracias-le dije emocionada, me puse a pintar un pato….un pato?, porque pondrían un pato en un libro para colorear?, no hay mucho que colorear en un pato, es blanco y naranja, a menos que quieran que pintes lo blanco, pero igual así no se vería, que estupido.

Seguí hablando con Ángela, me caía bien, bueno, mis papas tuvieron razón, ya tenia una nueva amiga.

Estaba pintando una casa cuando de pronto siento que me tiran de mi coleta.

-Ay!-grite agarrándome el cabello, me di vuelta para ver quien había sido.

Detrás mío se encontraba un niño bastante alto y grande, tenia la piel oscura y me miraba de una forma que me daba miedo.

-Porque hiciste eso?-le dijo Ángela al niño ese.

-Porque eres una niña y las niñas son feas y estupidas- dijo como si estuviera claro.

En ese momento una pelota le pego en la cabeza tirandolo para adelante.

Desconcertada me gire por donde había venido la pelota, un niño alto pero no tanto como el niño malvado, con pelo entre marrón y rubio, medio dorado, un color extraño pero muy bonito se acercaba hacia nosotras.

-Estas bien?-me dijo, tenia muy linda voz.

-Si, estoy bien-dije mirando mis pies y sonrojándome.

-Deja de molestar Jacob-le dijo enojado- vete de aquí.

El niño malo se levanto frotándose la frente donde tenía un buen chichón y hablando en voz baja, bueno, en realidad parecía que gruñía.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Bella Swan- le dije apenada. Estaba aturdida, no lo podía mirar, no se porque, ya no iba a poder volver a concentrarme en mi dibujo.

-Quieres jugar conmigo?- me dijo estirando su mano hacia mi.

-Esta bien-tome su mano despacio, tenia la piel tan suave...

Me llevo hasta los columpios, nos subimos y nos empezamos a mecer.

-Cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto.

-3, y tu?- le dije

-3 también- me sonrió, me volví a poner colorada- Tienes hermanos?

-Nop, soy hija única.

-Yo tengo 2, una mas grande que se llama Emmett, me vive molestando, pero también me divierto con el, el tiene 5, también tengo una hermana mas chiquita que se llama Alice, tiene 2 años así que no molesta mucho…todavía-se rió, tenia una risa tan linda…

-Que bueno, yo a veces me aburro en casa- dije mirando mis zapatos de nuevo.

-Si quieres un día puedes venir a mi casa a jugar-me dijo mirándome.

-Gracias-le sonreí-le tengo que preguntar a mi mama.

Nos mecimos un ratito mas y nos llamaron desde la salita para almorzar. Habían preparado sándwiches, tome uno al igual que Edward y nos sentamos afuera debajo de un árbol.

-En que piensas?- me pregunto Edward, yo me había quedado callada.

-Lo que dijo aquel niño….yo ya se que soy fea, no tenia porque pegarme-dije enojada.

-No, no tenia porque pegarte, y no, no eres fea-me sonroje al instante.

-Si, soy fea-

-No, no lo eres-

-Que si!-

-Que no!-

Me levante enojada cruzándome de brazos al mismo tiempo que el, el también se veía enojado.

-Si, soy fea y deja de decirme que no-hice un berrinche.

Edward suspiro, se agacho y agarro una de las flores que había en el césped. Estiro la flor hacia mí.

-No, no eres fea, eres muy linda-se callo de inmediato, creo que se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojo muchísimo.

Tome la flor y me reí bajito también colorada –Gracias- me volví a sentar, el hizo lo mismo –Tu tampoco eres feo- le sonreí, el se puso aun mas colorado y me sonrió un poco, me volví a reír.

Pasamos todo el día jugando a distintos juegos, hablamos de muchas cosas, nunca había hablado tanto con alguien.

-Bella!-llamo Emma- tus padres ya están aquí.

-Ufa!- hice otro berrinche, no me quería ir y despedirme de Edward.

-Mañana vas a venir?-me pregunto mirando el piso.

-Sip, y tu?

-Si-se acerco indeciso y me dio un beso en la mejilla-me gustas Bella.

La cara me ardía-Tu….tambienmegustasEdward-dije todo eso muy rápido.

El pareció entenderme porque me dio una enorme sonrisa, la mas grande que le había visto en todo el día.

-Hasta mañana Edward-le sonreí.

-Hasta mañana Bella-me saludo con la mano mientras yo caminaba hacia mi mama.

Al llegar me abrazo fuerte.

-Como te extrañe corazón-me lleno de besos la cara, vaya…ella me extraño mas de lo que yo la extrañe a ella, pero igual la extrañe.-Como te fue en tu primer día?-me pregunto yendo hacia el auto.

-Bien, hice 2 nuevos amigos, Ángela y Edward-me sonroje al pronunciar mi nombre y mi mama me miro raro.

-Edward eh….y…es lindo?- me pregunto.

-Si-suspire.

-Y te gusta?...

-….-dude, pero era mi mama, no había peligro-Si

No me pregunto nada más, y se lo agradecía, yo solo quería seguir pensando en Edward, mi héroe.

Mi nueva historia^^, espero que les haya gustado.

Al principio va a ser muy tierna, ellos son muy pequeños, van a descubrir cientos de cosas juntos…La historia va a seguirlos a los dos durante sus años de niñez, adolescencia, hasta que sean adultos….

Aviso: rating M por el futuro, me lo guardo para cuando sean mas grandecitos ;D

**Por favor **dejenme aunque sea un pequeño review T.T, me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia, si vale la pena que la continue….

Desde ya Gracias^^ y cuidense

Atte: MandySwanCullen


	2. Me Gustas

**Capitulo Nº 2: Me gustas.**

**POV Edward:**

-Bella…. Bella…. Mmm...- estaba en el mejor sueño de mi vida, Bella era mi novia, mi mama dice que dos personas se ponen de novios cuando se quieren mucho, y yo a Bella la quiero mucho, se que apenas la conocí ayer…. Pero…. Ella era diferente a las demás niñas que me perseguían, y eso me gustaba. A ella no le molestaba ensuciarse al jugar, no lloraba por cualquier cosa ni hacia berrinche por cualquier cosa, era diferente.

Que linda se veía Bella a la luz del sol, Ey, esperen, porque se ve borroso?, me estoy quedando ciego! No!...

-Edward!...-gruñí mientras sentía como algo rebotaba en mi cama.

-Ey! Edward!- dios, porque justo hoy Emmet decidía levantarse temprano?!

Me levante de golpe haciendo que el cayera al piso, no pude parar de reír.

-Ey Edward...-Emmet me miraba con cara rafa-Quien es Bella?-dijo levantando una ceja. Deje de reír al instante.

-De que hablas?-le pregunte haciéndome el tonto

Carraspeo la voz y dijo-Bella…Bella…Mmm-esta vez le toco reír a el.

Me levante molesto, empujándolo en el camino.

-Quien es Edward?, tu novia?-dijo Emmet siguiéndome.

-No molestes Emmet- dije llegando a la cocina y yendo a saludar a mi mama con un beso en la mejilla-Mama, Emmet me molesta-dije con el ceño fruncido sentándome a desayunar.

-Emmet, basta-lo regaño mi mama a Emmet quien se había dado vuelta y se estaba abrazando a si mismo y pretendiendo besar a alguien.

-Esta bien-dijo pero no le creí nada, ya seguiría con esto.

-Ayer me encontré en el mercado con la mama de Bella-mi mama era muy cerpectiva…?...bueno, como sea, eso de cuando la gente se da cuenta rápido de las cosas.

Yo seguí comiendo.

-Una mujer muy agradable, se llama René, la invite a ella y a Bella a que vinieran el sábado a tomar el te- casi me atraganto con mi cereal de la emoción.

Termine de desayunar y me vestí mas rápido de lo normal, ya quería ver a Bella.

En el auto Emmet no dejaba de molestarme, pero ya me vengaría… yo sabia muy bien que a el le gustaba Rosalie Hale, sus padres y los míos eran amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba ya habíamos llegado a la escuela e íbamos camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

Iba enojado porque Emmet no se callaba, hasta que la vi… venia de la mano con su mama, estaba todavía mas linda que ayer, traía un vestido azul de verano, el cabello suelto con un listón también azul y llevaba su inseparable oso con ella. Ella me estaba mirando…me estaba mirando!, dios, me puse aun mas nervioso.

-Hola René-escuche que saludaba mi mama apenas llegamos hasta ellas.

-Hola Esme-le saludo de vuelta la mama de Bella. Ellas siguieron conversando, no se de que hablaban porque yo estaba demasiado distraído.

-Hola Edward-me saludo Bella mirando sus pies totalmente roja.

-Hola Bella-le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa todavía roja.

-Chicos-nos llamo la atención mi mama-ya deberían entrar.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y entramos a saludar a Emma, nuestra maestra.

Fui con Bella a guardar nuestras cosas y nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de los juegos didácticos, o eso creo.

-Y….-di algo Edward-que quieres hacer?- le pregunte.

-No se, tu que quieres hacer?-porque no me miraba? Era tan feo?, mi mama siempre me ha dicho que soy muy guapo, ya no le creeré nada a mi mama.

Mire a mi alrededor y me fije en el patio-Vamos afuera-la tome de la mano y la lleve hacia los columpios, hice que se subiera, me puse detrás de ella y comencé a empujarla.

-Edward….Edward….Edward!-volví en mi, o como se diga.

-Que sucede?-le pregunte a Bella.

-Que te pasa? No me escuchabas…-otra vez miraba el piso-ya no quieres jugar conmigo verdad?-dijo triste. Deje de empujar el columpio y me puse delante suyo agarrando sus manos con las mías.

-No Bella, claro que no, es que estaba pensando…-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta bien, pero cuando ya empiece a ser una molestia dímelo por favor-hipo.

-Nunca lo serás-le sonreí apretando sus manitos. Ella me sonrió de igual manera.

-Y… en que pensabas?-me pregunto.

Y ahora que le decía? No le podía decir que estaba preocupado porque llegara el sábado y conociera a Emmet, quien seguramente le iba a decir que a mi ella me gustaba, porque ella me gustaba no? Escuche en una película que hizo llorar a mi mama que cuando te gusta alguien sentís mariposas o alguna clase de bicho en la panza, también te pones nervioso, se te traba la lengua, te pones rojo, te sudan las manos… como a mi ahora, rayos! Ella se debe de estar dando cuenta. Me da muchísima vergüenza decírselo, pero prefiero decírselo yo antes de que se lo diga el bocazas de Emmet. Además, como dice mi papa, hay momentos en los que es necesario ser hombre.

Cerré los ojos fuerte y dije bajito- Me gustas-

-Que? No entendí nada Edward-me dijo. Uf…

-Que me gustas-no me salía la voz.

-Que que?-

-Que me gustas!-ups, grite muy alto.

Parecía que la cara de Bella iba a explotar, y tenia miedo por si eso pasaba.

-En serio?-me pregunto tímidamente.

-Si, eso creo-me encogí de hombros.

Bella soltó una risita-Tu también me gustas Edward-

Auch…eso dolió, le dije a mi corazón que me había dado un apretón fuerte. Esperen….ella dijo lo que yo creo que había dicho?.

**POV Bella:**

Yupi! Apenas llegue a mi casa voy a saltar, correr, bailar, cantar, gritar de la emoción que tengo, lo haría acá pero no quiero quedar como una tonta frente a todos.

Le gusto!

-Bueno…-dijo Edward mirando hacia otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Estaba nervioso, me volví a reír.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- le pregunte.

-No se-seguía nervioso.

Me lo pensé durante un ratito y dije-Quieres ser mi novio?- no se de donde me había salido el valor, yo era una gallina, yo soy la reina de las gallinas, no voy a una granja porque las gallinas me seguirían tomándome por su líder.

El me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía que se le ivan a salir, guacalas, puse cara de asco.

-Si, seamos novios-estaba casi tan rojo como yo. Me puse tan contenta que salte del columpio y lo abrace fuerte, el me devolvió el abrazo.

**POV Edward:**

Bueno… somos novios, y ahora que? Que se hace en estos casos? He visto a mis padres hacer algunas cosas…pero no me animo, aun mo.

Estaba pensando en eso y abrazando a Bella cuando sentí que se me escapaba y caía al suelo. Alguien nos había empujado. Ayude a Bella a levantarse al mismo tiempo que buscaba quien había sido el bruto.

Y claro!.... como no! El chucho.

En otro caso lo ignoraría, pero nadie se mete con la novia de Edward Anthony Cullen.

AVISO: le cambie las edades, ahora tienen 5 años, sino eran muy pequeños.

**Puchero estilo Alice Cullen: plz, alguien que deje review, a mi me encanta saber lo que piensan, si les gusta o no, yo adoro esta historia, es muy tierna, ya cambiara de tono a medida que vayan creciendo, por ahora es asi.**

**Plz, un review no les cuesta nada, no les pido un testamento **


	3. Perdiendo el control

**POV Edward :**

Chucho asqueroso… quien se creia al meterse con mi Bella?

Aprete los puños y le hice frente.

-Cuando vas a crecer Jacob?-se que tengo apenas 5 años pero yo era mucho mas maduro que este niñato.

-Jajaja, me parece que eres tu el que deberia crecer-le gruñi, apenas era mas alto que yo!

-Que tienes 2 años Jacob?-me cruze de brazos.

Jacob me sonrio socarronamente y camino unos pasos al costado ignorandome, miraba detrás de mi.

-Isabella, desde cuando tienes guardaespaldas?- se burlo. Bella parecia que iva a explotar de lo colorada que estaba, pero se veia tan linda…

-Edward no es mi guardaespaldas, es mi novio-le sonrei por la cara de estupido que puso por un momento Jacob y la abraze. Mire a Jacob desafiante con Bella entre mis brazos. Parecio recobrar el poco sentido que tenia.

-Jajaja, si claro. Novios, jajaja- de que se reia el tonto?-Tu estas muy chica para andar de novia-En ese momento me miro de arriba abajo-Ademas, en serio Bella, que mal gusto tienes, que lastima que no puedas notar la calidad a simple vista y mas cuando esta justo enfrente de ti-dijo sacando el nulo pecho que tenia. Eso me enfurecio. No aguante mas y me tire encima de el y lo golpee lo mas fuerte que pude, claro que el tambien se defendia.

-Edward, no!-escuche gritar a Bella.

-Pelea, pelea, pelea!-sabia que todos nos estaban mirando, en otras circunstancias no le habria dado importancia, pero se trataba de Bella y ese dia descubri que ella es mi punto debil.

-Por dios! Que sucede aquí!?-grito la maestra, Emma-Jacob, Edward! Paren!-senti como me separaban del perro, le habia dejado un ojo morado, sonrei satisfecho, haber que decia Emmet de esto.

-El empezo maestra-mintio Jacob.

-Mentira! Eso no es verdad maestra-dijo Bella, vi que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y apretaba muy fuerte a su oso de peluche-Jacob me estaba molestando y Edward me defendio-se ruborizo y bajo la mirada hacia sus pies.

-No importa quien haya empezado, eso no se debe hacer niños, no esta bien, los dos-Emma nos miro a Jacob y a mi-a la direccion ahora-estaba muy enojada.

Camine muy orgulloso de mi mismo hacia la direccion, un verdadero hombre nunca permite que se burlen de su mujer.

**POV BELLA: **

-Que crees que les haran Bella?-me pregunto Angela-crees que les peguen?

Me quede boquiabierta.

-No! No pueden hacer eso… no?-estaba asustada, queria aun mas a Edward por haberme defendido, pero yo queria que lo retaran.

-Espero que no-Angela me miro y se acerco a abrazarme-Tranquila, capaz que solo llamen a sus papas.

La mire.

-Yo no quiero que se meta en problemas con sus papis por mi culpa-me temblaba el labio.

-Vayamos adentro y ahí lo esperamos-y caminamos hacia nuestra aula.

No se cuanto tiempo paso porque todavía no se leer la hora, pero se me hicieron años hasta que Edward aparecio por la puerta. Parecio completo, la unica herida era su labio que le sangraba. Corri hacia el y lo abraze muy fuerte.

-Como estas? Te hicieron algo? Te maltrataron? Te golpearon ahí adentro? Llamaron a la policia? Yo no quiero que vayas a la carcel, si es asi le puedo pedir a mi papa que me lleve a verte, porque el trabaja ahí. Aunque no creo que le guste que salga con un delincuente-dije todo eso muy rapido mientras lo examinaba. Edward solto una carcajada.

-Esta todo bien linda-me dio un beso en la frente, no podia estar mas colorada, me habia dicho linda…-Vamos afuera, quiero tomar un poco de aire-Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos debajo de un arbol lleno de manzanas.

-Tu estas bien?-me miro raro, se notaba preocupado, pero si a el le habian pegado.

-Yo estoy bien, tu no estas bien- me miro arqueando una ceja.

-Tienes sangre ahí-le dije.

-Donde?-se miro a si mismo.

-Aquí-no se que fue lo que me impulso a hacer lo que hice.

Me levante rapido, me acerque a el y puse mis labios en su herida, en sus labios y le di un beso. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho me separe rapidamente de el, el me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando me lastimaba mi mama me daba un beso en la herida para que se me curara, eso pense, hasta que lo hice.

**POV Edward:**

-Donde?-me mire buscando la herida, no sabia que ese chucho habia llegado a hacerme algo.

-Aquí-en ese momento Bella se levanto rapidamente, se acerco a mi y me beso. Si… me beso…Woow…

El beso duro muy poco, pero fue mi primer beso. El que recordaria durante toda mi vida.

Bella se separo rapidamente de mi y me miro muy avergonzada, pense que se iria corriendo, estaba arrepentida? Yo no.

Bella no dejaba de mirarse los pies, sus mejillas de verdad iban a estallar esta vez. Me acerque y la abrace para hacerla sentir mejor, tan mal besaba que se queria ir? Ni llegue a responder.

-Lo siento Edward-me miro apenada.

-Porque lo sientes?-le pregunte.

-No debi haberte besado-

-Porque? Somos novios, los novios hacen eso, y no me digas que no porque yo los vi a mis padres hacer eso- y no quiero volverlo a ver.

-Pero ellos estan casados Edward-seguia colorada.

-Entonces casemosnos-no me importaria casarme a mi corta edad mientras que me casara con la niña de mis sueños. Bella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Todavia no, todos muy chicos-

-No te gusto besarme?-estaba preocupado ya.

-No, no es eso-

-Entonces te gusto?- se notaba que no sabia si responderme o no.

-Si-dijo en un susurro. Sonrei victorioso.

-Te digo un secreto-le dije bajito y le indique que se acercara para que le pudiera hablar al oido, curiosa me hizo caso-A mi tambien me gusto-le sonrei, y… oh si, ahí esta el sonrojo de nuevo.

-Te quiero Edward-dijo abrazandome.

-Yo tambien te quiero Bells-le devolvi el abrazo feliz.

Si me tenia que pelear para que Bella me volviera a besar, le dejaria los dedos tatuados en la cara a Jacob durante el resto de su vida, sonrei para mis adentros ante la imagen.

-Edward Anthony Cullen!, porque me llamo la directora diciendome que te peleaste con otro niño?!-ops, Hola mama, hola papa, me habia olvidado de ustedes.

Ok, castigo aquí vamos.

**Se que no tengo perdon e.e**

**Mi unica excusa es que perdi la motivación, siempre que se me ocurre una historia en 5 minutos ya le tengo el final, los conflictos, todo, pero no habia nada que me dijera sentate y escribi, y mas me pone asi saber que esta historia es leida pero no comentada u.u, yo adoro esta historia, ya no se que decirles para que me dejen una critica, un saludo, hasta les acepto a los vulturis por haber tardado tanto T.T**

**Como premio y para incentivarlos a que dejen REVIEWS :) ahora subo este capitulo, y mas tarde subo el siguiente, y si lo subo porque ya lo tengo escrito ^^**

**P:D: como veran ya no soy mas mandyswancullen, ahora soy SummerMasenCullen **


	4. El mejor sabado de mi vida

**POV Edward: **

Esta bien, no era tan terrible. Dos semanas sin videojuegos, ni televisión, ni cualquier tipo de entretenimiento. No era nada comparado a la recompensa que recibi ese dia. Estaba por explotar, necesitaba contarselo a alguien. Mi mama me haria 40 preguntas sobre Bella y yo no lo iva a soportar, mi padre me hablaria de los pormenores de tener una novia a mi edad, se que estarian contentos, ellos saben que siempre la tratare con respeto, pero aun no me sentia comodo hablandolo con ellos. Con Alice no iva a poder hablar, ella es mi gemela, tendria que haber empezado el preescolar conmigo pero andaba enferma, resfriada, estaba hecha un asco, dejaba sus mocos por todos lados, pero como ya esta mejor empezaria la proxima semana, no podria hablar con ella porque si mi madre ma haria 40 preguntas ella me haria 80. Suspire pesadamente, no lo queria reconocer, pero el ultimo que me quedaba era… Emmet, lo intentare, haber como se lo toma.

Emmet llegaba de futbol dentro de media hora. Tenia que pensar muy bien como se lo contaria…

* * *

-Ya llego por quien lloraban!-saludo como siempre mi hermanote Emmet.

-Eddy!-ya empezamos mal, odiaba que me llamara asi-te diviertas contando los azulejos de la pared de la cocina?-se rio de su propio chiste, yo no le veia lo divertido.-Bueno, bueno, ahora hablando en serio, nunca me dijiste porque te peleaste con aquel mocoso-dijo mientras se terminaba de preparar un sándwiches, era mi oportunidad, porque Emmet+comida=no "Eddy", estaria muy ocupado tragando.

-Esta bien, hagamos de cuenta que tu eres un hermano responsable por una vez en tu vida-me miro frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a comer-te contare pero esto muere aca, si le dices algo a alguien, a quien sea, les contare a todos que aun duermes con tu mantita cuando llueve-parecia que se le ivan a salir los ojos de lo grandes que los habia abierto-si, te he visto, otro dia me explicaras porque tu mantita es rosa y tiene florecitas de colores-lo deje pasar pero obviamente el no.

-Hey! Mama y papa pensaban que yo iva a ser una niña-y a veces lo eres, pero no quise arruinar el momento.

-Si, pero obviamente no eres una niña, la tendrias que haber tirado-le dije.

-No es facil deshacerse de los recuerdos de la infancia de uno-dijo molesto. Mejor me apuro, se le esta acabando el sándwiche.

-Ok, no importa, mejor comienzo-y le relate todo lo sucedido esa tarde, cuando llegue a la parte del beso el ya me miraba perversamente.

-Oh my god!-grito como niñita, dios, estaban seguros que en realidad se equivocaron y que no es una niña?-Eddy y Bella sentados en un arbol, se abrazan y se besan…-comenzo a cantar, tome un pedazo de queso y se lo tire al rostro-Hey!-me miro feo.

-Ya callate! No te burles-ya me estaba enojando.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dejo de bailar y se volvio a sentar- entonces esta niña es tu novia?-asenti- y es linda?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Mucho-recorde el rostro de mi Bella.

Emmet silbo en apreciación.

Se acerco a mi, me abrazo muy fuerte y con el puño me despeino mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Felicitaciones hermanito! Quien lo diria, se nota que tienes mis genes-lo mire raro-ser hermano de alguien tan ganador como yo no podia ser menos…-dios….

**POV Esme:**

Suspire mientras hacia las compras para la cena de esta noche. Mi niño Edward estaba muy raro, mas feliz, eso si, siempre ha sido un niño cariñoso pero serio, ahora parece estar entre als nubes, me gustaria saber cuale s la razon de su cambio…

Venia tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con el carrito de las compras que venia delante mio.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, no venia prestando atención-dije apenada, enfrente mio estaba Reene, la esposa del jefe de policia, Charlie Swan, y a su lado venia una preciosa niña, era su hija.

-No importa Esme-rio bajito Reene-yo tampoco me fije- le sonrei, eran buena gente.

-Hola Isabella-esa niña era una de la mas tiernas que habia visto tomada de la mano de su madre.

-Hola-me dijo bajito. Le sonrei dandole confianza.

Seguimos charlando por un ratito con Reene y quedamos en que vinieran este sabado a a la hora del te, yo charlaria con Reene y Edward podria hacer una nueva amiga.

**POV Bella:**

Hoy era sabado, queria gritar de la emocion! Hoy iris a visitar a Edward, anoche me dormi muy temprano porque escuche en un programa de belleza que pasaban por la tele que una se ve mas bonita si hace "su sueño de belleza" y no me queria ver toda ojeruda para Edward.

-Hola mami!-le grite a mi mama que estaba preparando el desayuno y corri a abrazarla, claro que me tropece en el camino un par de veces. En la ultima ella me atrapo.

-Hola cariño-beso mi mejilla-se puede saber porque tanta felicidad? No sera porque hoy vamos a la casa de los Cullen?-dijo divertida. Ups, ehh no mami, para nada… mejor me callaba, no me sale mentir…

Apenas terminamos de desayunar mi papi, mi mami y yo, mi mami me llevo arriba a arreglarme, me puse un vestido color azul cielo bordado con un moño en la cintura y una cinta en mi cabello del mismo color el cual me deje suelto. Agarre al Sr. Twiggles, no podia salir sin el, y nos subimos al auto.

Llegamos a una casa muy grande, era hermosa, tenia un amplio y muy cuidado jardin con muchas flores como el de mi mama. Apenas nos bajamos nos recibio Esme, la mama de Edward, era muy simpatica y tierna, como mi mami, tambien muy bonita.

-Hola Bella-beso mi mejilla después de saludar a mis padres y hacerlos pasar, mi papa rapidamente se fue a ver un partido de algo con Carlisle, el papa de Edward-Edward esta en el jardin, porque no vas para alla?- me sonrio misteriosamente como mi mama hace cada vez que hablamos de Edward, esto era raro, seria un compolot? Eso que hacen los demas en tu contra para meterte en algo.

No le di mucha mas importancia, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Edward. Corri solo un poquito hacia el jardin… bueno, corri mucho, me cai como 3 veces, pero me moria de ganas por verlo.

Cuando sali hacia el patio mire hacia todos lados y no veia a nadie, donde estaba? Me habrian mentido? De eso se tratara el compolot? Corte mis pensamientos cuando de pronto todo se puso negro y me asuste.

-Shh, quien soy?-sonrei mas tranquila, como no reconocer esa voz.

-Edward, ya se que eres tu-me destapo los ojos, me di vuelta y le sonrei besando su mejilla.

-Me atrapaste-sonrio y tomo mi mano, me llevo a un gran arbol en el cual habia una escalerita que te llevaba a una casa del arbol. Me mordi el labio, no me gustaban las alturas. Edward se dio cuenta.

-No voy a dejar que te caigas, es mas, mira, sube tu primero, yo voy detrás de ti, si te pasa algo yo te atrapare-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, mi heroe…

-Esta bien-con el me sentia segura.

Me agarre fuerte de los costados de la escalera y subi con cuidado, seguro pensara que soy tortuga, suspire.

Cuando llegue a la casita me senti satisfecha de mi misma, me sente en el borde donde habia un barandal para estar seguro, Edward se sento a mi lado.

-Estas muy linda-me dijo mirandome mucho, yo me sonroje como siempre.

-Gracias-dije mordiendome el labio.

El rio ante mi expresion y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

Nos pasamos la tarde jugando, hablando y riendo. Hasta que en un momento se escucho un gritito agudo.

-Bella!-una niña de pelo cortito negro en puntas para todos lados y muy chiquitita se me tiro encima y me abrazo, quien era? Y si era una extraña? Y si queria robar? Como sabia mi nombre? Me estaban siguiendo?

-Hola Bella, yo soy la gemela de Edward- oh… ahí veo el parecido, debo de dejar de ver La ley y el Orden con mi madre.-Me llamo Alice-me dijo, parecia un duendecito, trabajara para Santa Claus? Quedaria mal que le dijera que quiero para este año?

-Alice, no la atosigues-le dijo Edward, pero veia como se estaba por reir.

-Perdon, es que estoy muy emocionada, la semana que viene empezo a ir a la escuela con ustedes, yo se que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas Bella, lo se-era duende, trabajaba para Santa Claus y ademas era bruja? Dios mio, conocera a Harry Potter?

-Hola Alice-recien me daba cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba.

Lo que quedo de la tarde seguimos jugando pero esta vez con Alice y Emmet, Emmet era el hermano grandote de Edward, era muy gracioso.

Estaba recostada en el arbol satisfecha por este dia, habia sido uno de los mejores, sino el mejor. Edward estaba a mi lado. Despues de un largo silencio el dijo.

-Te molestaria que te besara?-me pregunto mirandome, me senti muy nerviosa, que le decia? Yo queria que me besara…

Asenti con la cabeza nerviosa.

Edward se acerco a mi y junto nuestros labios dandome un pequeño beso, muy dulce. Se separo y me miro sonriendo. Yo tambien le sonrei, como lo queria…

Sonrei hasta que vi que justo cuando Edward me besaba mis padres estaban pasando por la puerta corrediza del salon al patio para buscarme, nos habian visto.

Oh oh…


	5. Pequeñas verdades y nuestro primer mes

**Capitulo Nº 5 : Pequeñas verdades y nuestro primer mes.**

**POV Bella:**

Edward se giro para buscar la razon por la cual me quede petrificada. Al darse cuenta el estuvo casi igual que yo.

Mi padre parecia que iba a explotar de la rabia, tenia los puños apretados, la mandibula cerrada fuertemente y la cara roja, me asuste, Carlisle, el papa de Edward, parecia que se queria ir del lugar, capaz tenia miedo de que mi papa lo golpeara, ¿y si golpeaba a Edward? No…. Mi mama y Esme, la mama de Edward, parecian muy divertidas, sonreian y se hablaban entre si, ajenas a los dos hombres.

Mi papa hablo por primera vez.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que es esto?- dijo enojado.

-Por favor Charlie, son unos niños-rio mi mami.

-Exactamente, son unos niños, por eso no entiendo que estaban haciendo-dijo exasperado.

¿Esto estaba mal? Yo pense que cuando dos personas se querian, se besaban, como mis papis, y yo quiero mucho a Edward.

**-**Dios Charlie, es algo totalmente inocente, los niños-mi mami nos miro-son novios-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡Novios!?-grito mi papi. Me escondi detrás de Edward.

-Mi hija no va a tener novios hasta los 30-dijo muy enojado y cruzado de brazos.

Al escuchar eso mi mama y Esme se largaron a reir, hasta Carlisle se rio un poco.

-Charlie, no exageres-dijo Carlisle tocando el hombro de mi papi.

La mirada que le dio mi papa hizo que volara la mano de Carlisle de su hombro como si quemara.

-Si no fuera por tu hijo esto no pasaria-dijo mi papa.

-Hablemos de esto en casa Charlie-dijo mi mama rodando los ojos.

-Isabella, ven aquí-oh oh, el solo me llamaba Isabella cuando estaba en problemas.

Mire a Edward un segundo, quien me sonrio triste, queria abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaria bien, pero no podia. Corri hasta mis papas. Mi papa me tomo en brazos y cuando estabamos saliendo me despedi con mi mano a Edward, quien me saludo de vuelta.

**POV Edward:**

-Edward-dijo mi padre un poco severo, el sabia que lo que estabamos haciendo no estaba mal-tenemos que tener una charla de hombre a hombre.

Al pasar al lado de mi madre ella acaricio mis cabellos y me sonrio.

Llegamos al despacho de mi padre, donde el se sento en su escritorio mientras yo me sentaba frente a el.

-¿Que sientes por esta niña, Edward?-me pregunto mi padre serio. Suspire, no sabia como explicarlo.

-Es algo raro, cuando estoy cerca de Bella siento cosquillas en el estomago, son como bichos,¿no me estare enfermando no?-dije repentinamente preocupado. El nego con la cabeza-Bueno, tambien me pongo muy nervioso, me sudan las manos, siento que me aprieta aquí-me señalo el pecho-No se, un monton de cosas.

Mi padre suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Estas enamorado hijo-me dijo. No necesitaba que me lo afirmara, yo ya lo sabia.

-Lo se-dije sacando pecho.

-Es una linda niña-afirmo mi padre con complicidad. Habia visto este tipo de actos de el pero hacia Emmet, es la primera vez que hablabamos de niñas.

-Es la niña mas linda y tierna de todas-dije sin pensar, cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho senti como me quemaban las mejillas. Mi padre rio.

-Esta bien, como habras visto, al papa de Bella no le gusto nada esta situación, asi que por favor ten mas cuidado-dijo con precaucion.

-Claro papa, sere un total y completo caballero-dije sacando mas pecho aun.

-Confio en eso hijo-rio mi padre.

Dimos por finalizada nuestra charla y salimos del despacho.

Despues de ese dia todo siguió viento en popa, como decia mi madre.

Bella y yo nos veiamos todas las tardes en el jardin de niños, su padre me seguia viendo mal. Los sabados ella venia con su madre, pocas veces con su padre, a tomar el te a mi casa, hablabamos, jugabamos, y por supuesto yo la seguia besando.

Recuerdo cuando cumplimos el primer mes.

Queria hacer todo bien con ella, y por algunas peliculas de mi mama vi que a las mujeres les molestaba que uno olvidara esas fechas importantes. Por lo tanto el dia que nos pusimos de novios lo marque en el calendario de la cocina, asi estaria preparado.

Le hice unas preguntas a mi padre de que era lo que le podia regalar. Ese dia me acompaño de compras.

Miraba las tiendas un poco perdido, no sabia que buscaba, mi padre me dijo que apenas lo viera me iba a dar cuenta de que ese era el regalo perfecto.

Y lo vi.

Sentado, detrás del vidrio, un enorme oso de peluche, casi mas grande que yo, su pelo era casi del mismo color que el mio, tenia ojos dorados y en el cuello llevaba una cinta roja con un corazon de cristal colgado.

-Ese es-le dije a mi padre señalando el oso.

Entramos a la tienda y lo compramos, lo subimos al auto y volvimos a mi casa. Yo en las manos llevaba un ramo de rosas, sabia que eran sus flores favoritas, como idea mia.

Cuando llego… suspire de satisfacción. Estaba hermosa.

Llevaba un vestido rojo bordado con encaje, su pelo suelto y las mejillas coloradas, como siempre.

Apenas se acerco a mi, no le di tiempo para decir nada, le mostre las flores que llevaba escondidas detrás de mi.

-Feliz primer mes-le dije avergonzado.

Ella abrio los ojos muy grandes, tomo las flores, las olio y se tiro a mis brazos.

-Feliz primer mes- me dijo tan avergonzada como ella, besando mi mejilla.

Esa tarde fue como ninguna otra. Nada de intervenciones de Emmet ni de Alice, solo nosotros dos.

Deje mi sorpresa para el final.

Cuando sabia que se acercaba la hora para que la vinieran a buscar sus padres, fui hasta mi habitación y con mucho cuidado baje al oso por las escaleras.

Aproveche que estaba Bella estaba de espaldas para tapar sus ojos, ella se asusto, yo me rei. La guie paso a paso hasta quedar frente al oso. Destape sus ojos.

Ella se quedo quieta, tan quieta y seria que pense que no le habia gustado. Lo arruine, eso pensaba hasta que vi como daba un saltito aplaudiendo y abrazandome.

-¿Eso es para mi?- me pregunto mirandome con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Si-le sonrei.

-Gracias- y me beso. Pocas veces ella me daba un beso, siempre era yo el que la besaba. Nuestros besos eran casi inexistentes, solo un roce de labios de un segundo, pero no necesitabamos nada mas.

Ella fue corriendo a abrazar feliz a su oso.

-Le pondre Eddy- matare a Emmet, le dijo mi tonto sobrenombre. Evite hacer una mueca, aunque en el fondo me alegraba que le haya querido poner mi nombre, mi nombre malformado, pero al fin y al cabo mi nombre.

Bella se fue feliz y con su enorme oso. Mi tarea estaba hecha. Hacerla feliz. Pocas personas pueden decir que saben para que vinieron a este mundo, y yo a mi corta edad lo sabia, habia venido para hacer feliz a mi Bella.

**No puedo estar mas satisfecha con este final de capitulo, me encanto, son muuuuy tiernos ellos dos.**

**Ahora quiero explicar algo, nadie me ha preguntado pero por las dudas yo lo digo.**

**Yo nunca me imagine a Edward y a Bella hablando mal (como niños) y ese tipo de cosas, yo me los imagino a los dos, chiquitos, tiernos, inocentes, pero con una gran capacidad de entendimiento y muy inteligentes, maduros. Aunque claro, tienen cosas de niños. No los veo revolcandose por ahí xD, yo no lo hacia de niña, no me gustaba :P, era mas de pedirle a mi mama que me leyera y jugar con mis amigas haciendo manualidades y cosas asi.**

**Tambien les quiero agradecer muchisimo por los REVIEWS :) me hace muy feliz saber que leen mi historia y que les gusta, tambien saben que si tienen algo para agregar a esta historia, lo digan, en lo posible tratare de incorporar todas sus ideas^^**

**Lo ultimo, PIDO MAS REVIEWS :) , por favor, es algo de un minutito, solo quiero saber si me leen, que les gusta, que no, etc ^^ Les podria ofrecer un streptease de Edward o Jacob, pero ai niños presentes en la historia… aun :P**

**Cuidense muchisimo, los adoro.**

**Summer **


	6. Ahora si encontre una razon para odiarte

Capitulo Nº 6 : Ahora si encontre una razon para odiarte.

Edward POV

-Nooooooooooo- me encontraba gritando y corriendo en el piso de arriba de mi casa escapando de la enana diabolica. A Alice se le habia ocurrido la brillante idea de maquillarme, si, como leyeron, maquillarme! Y dijo algo mas de una peluca estilo Hannah Montana que no quise oir. Corri y corri hasta que me tropece con la alfombra, rayos, la duende corria rapido. Apenas me vio tirado en el suelo rio maléficamente y se tiro encima mio aplastandome.

-Awww Edward, porque lo haces mas difícil? Si sabes que quedaras muy bonita –me miro con una sonrisa macabra mientras yo intentaba empujarla.

Escuche una risa como de campanillas a lo lejos. Era Bella…

-Bella!- a mi hermana le brillaron los ojos y la verdad… si fuera Bella me habria hecho pis encima del susto. Esa mirada solo significaba una cosa : Hora de jugar con la Barbie Bella. Alice ya se disponia a levantarse aun con el labial rojo en la mano para taclear a Bella cuando se escucharon unos pasos.

-Alicita Alicita, tranquila duenda del demonio- Era Emmett quien sostenia a la Barbie Rapunzel de los cabellos lo bastante alto como para que Alice no la atrapara, cosa que comprobamos a los 30 segundos cuando Alice al ver a Emmett trato de quitarle su muñeca- O te calmas o te juro que le pondre los dardos a mi pistola de juguete y jugaremos todos a tiro al blanco con tu linda muñeca.

-Nooooooo-grito Alice como si se hubiera muerto alguien- Esta bien –se cruzo de brazos con toda la cara arrugada de frustracion-

-Muy bien Alicita, ves? Tienes que encontrar esa paz interior… -Emmett se corto al hablar tan concentrado como estaba al notar que Alice corria hacia su habitación con la muñeca en brazos.

-Matanga dijo su changa-grito por el camino y se encerro… Matanga dijo su que? Ultimamente Alice estaba hablando medio mexicana… Thalia y sus novelas la traian loca.

Me levante del suelo sacudiendo mis pantalones y me acerque con una sonrisa hacia Bella, mi Bella. Levante mi mano hacia su carita y acaricie su mejilla.

-Guacales- dijo Emmett haciendo como si tuviera arcadas- No quiero ver esto-se tapo los ojos y camino a ciegas hasta el comienzo de la escalera, yo pense que el muy tonto se destaparia los ojos pero no… siguió de largo y bueno… ustedes ya se imaginaran.

Me da miedo Alice, he comenzado a tener pesadillas con ella- dije tomando su mano y caminando hacia la cocina por galletas y leche.

Ella solto una risita al escuchar eso.

Yo creo que si la mojas… se hincha y te ataca, como los Gremblins o como se llamen de esas peliculas que ve Emmett- ella rio aun mas ante eso. Amaba hacerla reir, su risa era lo mas encantador que habia escuchado en mi vida.

Hacia un par de dias que habiamos cumplido nuestro primer mes y ya me veia casado con ella. Sonrei al pensar en eso… Isabella Cullen… Genial.

Tome un plato con galletas de chocolate y dos vasos de leche, ella tomo el suyo y caminamos hacia la sala para ver la televisión.

En ese momento sentimos como se habria la puerta de la casa y entraba mi mama con una señora que no reconoci, tambien venian con… no… diablos… Jacob Black.

Bella POV :

Jacob? Que hacia Jacob aquí en la casa de Edward? Me puse muy nerviosa al instante. Ellos apenas se podian ver y Esme esperaba que jugaramos juntos? Eso era tan posible como que de pronto Alice repita vestido.

Tome fuerte la mano de Edward quien ya comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la rabia.

-Que haces aquí? –le gruño mi novio a Jacob. Jacob… me miraba de una manera muy extraña, hacia un par de dias que me habia empezado a observar asi.

-A ver el paisaje-dijo mirandome- tu que crees Cullen?

-No eres bienvenido en mi casa- le dijo Edward mirandonos a los dos.

-Tu tampoco eres Bienvenido en mi campo de vision, pero ahí estas estorbando-dijo Jacob con petulancia en la voz y el ceño fruncido.

-Y se puede saber que quieres observar en mi casa? –le dijo Edward escondiendome detrás de su espalda.

-A tu novia Cullen, porque? Tienes miedo de que pueda quitartela? –me quede boquiabierta al escuchar eso.

Ahora si se que querran matarme, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo

Ha sido una sorpresa hasta para mi el encontrarme escribiendo de nuevo.

Habia perdido completamente la inspiración, pero el saber que a mis amigos les gusta lo que escribo me devolvió la pasion. Aquí estoy y no me ire de nuevo

~ Sumer 3


End file.
